


Nightmare

by SpongePudding (Jrogers5171)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Graphic Description, Horror, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Other, Serial Killers, Short, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrogers5171/pseuds/SpongePudding
Summary: An idea my friend spoke to me about when playing the game.A short look into the horror of Dead By Daylight through the eyes of Steve 'The Hair' Harrington. Any step could be his last...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 10





	Nightmare

The air was black as soot, screams echoed as the others were slaughtered like pigs. Nancy was with him at the start, but she didn’t make it, Steve saw it happen, he told her not to look. The image of her clawing at the dirt as she was dragged away and impaled on a hook like a worm on a line, burned into his mind, he would never forget the terror on her face. It was just him left. 

He cautiously looked for a way out, looking out for the figure. He crept further, making sure he stayed low and hidden, thoughts of billy and the others ran through his mind, telling himself he would see them again. His next step shattered them like glass. 

The sound came first and then the pain as the sharp metal teeth clamped round his ankle. He tried to muffle his scream, but the pain was too much. He had sprung a bear trap and he couldn’t move. Steve frantically tried pulling the trap apart pressing his fingers against the sharp jagged spikes, tearing into his skin. He could hear footsteps approaching. 

Tears ran down his face as his movements became more desperate, he didn’t want to die, not like this. He put all the weight he could onto the trap, pushing it down slowly, he was so close. He heard it click back into place as he freed his foot, he got up to start running and that’s when he felt the cold hard grip on the back of his neck…


End file.
